


Thomass Jeffershit

by deantheangel



Series: Hamilton Shorts [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, alexander is drunk, drunk fluff, idk if i spelled that right, jefferson doesn't wanna admit it but he cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deantheangel/pseuds/deantheangel
Summary: 23:04annoying: heY JEFFERSHITannoying: YA KNOE WHY I HSTE YOU





	

23:04  
annoying: heY JEFFERSHIT  
annoying: YA KNOE WHY I HSTE YOU  
annoying: THERE ARE A LOTTA READONS  
annoying: MAIN ONE BEINV THAT ITS LIKE A RULE  
annoying: ALL TGE HOT ONES ARE EITHER STRAIGHT OR JERKS  
annoying: SO LIKE THE FACT THAT UOURE ALL OF THE ABOVE  
annoying: IS THE MOST INFURIATING THING  
annoying: AND LIKE YOURE SMART BUT YOU JUST LET IT WASTE AWAY  
annoying: YOU DONT EVEN DO YOUR RESEARCH WELL YOURE SUPPOSED TO KNOW BOTH SIDES OF THE ARGUEMENT SO YOU CAN BE WELL WDUCATED ON WHY YOURE RIGHT  
annoying: BUT NOOOOOOIO YOU JUST CHOOSE TO BE LAZY AND ONLY KNOW YOUR SIDE OF WHATEVER

Jefferson finally gave in to the constant buzzing from his nightstand and picked up his phone. The last thing he was expecting was 10 texts from the person on this planet that hates him the most, but weird stuff happens every day. 

23:09  
jeffershit: hamilton. what the crap.  
annoying: AND ANOTHER THING  
annoying: oh hey you're awake  
jeffershit: only because someone decided to spam my phone at whatever o clock  
jeffershit: why don't you go bother someone who actually likes you  
annoying: cause they'd tell me that exvessive drinkinf is bad  
annoying: and I can trust you not to care wbout it

He decided to actually go back and read the texts from earlier. 

23:11  
annoying: ITS 11:11 MAKE A WIDH  
jeffershit: 1 I'm neither straight nor a jerk  
jeffershit: 2 did you just call me hot  
jeffershit: 3 how do you spell infuriating correctly but literally nothing else ???  
jeffershit: 4 did you just call me smart  
jeffershit: 5 I do plenty research on both sides, just cause I don't agree with you doesn't mean I'm wrong  
jeffershit: 6 pretty sure you complimented me twice I'm coming over to make sure you don't have a fever or something

Getting out of bed, Jefferson made sure his sweatpants were clean before throwing on a t-shirt. He grabbed his keys and jogged down the stairs to go check on his enemy. 

On the way, he tried to justify this to himself. If Hamilton were to miss class tomorrow, he'd have no one to debate with. If Hamilton were to get a fever and die, and he was the last person he ever contacted, his friends would never let it go. 

He could feel the buzzing in his pocket from his phone, but he waited until a stop light to check it. 

23:16  
annoying: DONT FO IT  
annoying: JEFFERSON I SWEAR IF YOU SDEIVE OVE RHERE I WILL LIKR CRY OR SOMETHING  
annoying: THOMASS PLEASE IF YOUVE WVER CARED ABOUT ME STAY AT YOUR PLACE  
annoying: hehe geddit tom-ass  
annoying: I hereby dub you Tomass Jeffershit  
annoying: dammit you're driving over rn aren't uou  
jeffershit: yep

He looked up just as the light changed to green. Soon, he was parking in front of Alexander’s apartment complex. 

23:28  
jeffershit: I'm here you drunk motherfucker are you still apartment 17?  
annoying: no.  
jeffershit: yes you are I'll be there in a sec  
annoying: dammit. 

The elevator was taking forever to get there, so he took the stairs. He banged on the door. When he didn't hear any movement, he started texting. 

23:30  
jeffershit: come on, let me in  
jeffershit: don't be a baby  
annoying: it's unlockwd  
annoying: don't see the poijt in this 

Jefferson rolled his eyes and opened the door. “Quite the collection of… bottles? Can you at least clean up after yourself?” All the flat surfaces in the apartment had at least one bottle; most had two or three. 

In the middle, lying on a couch, was Alexander. He looked like a mess, with his tangled hair sticking in all directions and his eyes barely opened in a glare toward the door. 

“Wasn't expecting freaking visitors, Thomass.” 

All he did was raise an eyebrow while he picked up some bottles. “Is that a thing you're doing now? Making me nicknames?” He sighed dramatically. 

“I wouldn't have to if you hadn't woken up. Why're you a light sleeper? I mean, it's probably a good thing for you in the long run. When you… I actually can't think of a single reason that could be a good thing.” Jefferson scoffed, walking through a doorway to the kitchen trashcan. “Maybe one day your house will catch on fire, and, because you're such a light sleeper, you'll survive!!” Hamilton yelled from his place on the couch. 

He started rummaging through Alexander’s kitchen. 

“Hey, hey, hey, hey!!” Alex's voice was suddenly at the door. Thomas made sure he had everything on the tray, placing it at the table before facing Hamilton. 

“Hey. C'mon, sit down at the table, you drunkard.” Thomas grabbed him by the elbow, pulling him over to the table so he couldn't trip. 

Alex looked carefully at every item before looking up at him. “Why the hell did you drive over to here? Just to give me water and toast and some Advil? I can take care of myself perfectly well!! And I'll have you know-”

“Shut your mouth and focus on the food, Hamilton. Sooner I can get you to bed, sooner I can go home,” he spat, but when his voice cracked, he could practically feel the jokes Alexander had to be restraining. 

A short glance up told him he was right. Hamilton, already showing more expression that Jefferson had seen (other than hate), had one of the most gleeful expressions on his face that he had ever seen on anyone. “You care about me!”

Thomas let out a short laugh. “Please, don't flatter yourself. I just didn't want to be the last person you talked to before you died. Your friends would be insufferable, and, knowing your over-dramatic ass, you would come back and haunt me.” His face got hot, so he turned away and started washing some of the dishes sitting in the sink. “You really should clean up a bit in here. Just cause you never have any visitors doesn't mean you can let the whole place grow mold.”

When he turned around, Hamilton still hadn't touched the food. “Oh, and I'm sure your place is just spotless.” He sighed and picked up the toast. “Aw, butter on the side! You do care!! Be my wife?” 

Alexander looked up at him with a drunk grin on his face, and it suddenly hit Thomas that he liked him. And yeah, that is a juvenile way to put it, but at least he isn't using the L-word yet. Crush makes him sound like a middle schooler, maybe fancy? But he isn't British, that word is exclusively European seems like. What about-

“Uh, Jefferson? Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable? You can stop staring at me now.” Alex seemed flushed, the smile gone and replaced with a frown and a red face. 

Thomas Jefferson wasn’t one for impulsive thinking, much less acting on those impulses. Unless he’s angry or upset, he thinks things through before doing them. Mainly, his outbursts were caused by one Alexander Hamilton.

This shouldn’t be a surprise.

He laughed, making the short walk over to where Alex was seated. “Alexander! It’s rude to withdraw marriage proposals!” Jefferson picked up his hand and kissed the back of it before kneeling. “Will you, Alexander Hamilton, giver of sucky nicknames, bane of my existence, worst thing to happen to me, my ultimate nemesis, be my wife?”

Alex’s mouth closed and opened a few times before Thomas grinned and stood up. “Um…”

“Don’t worry Hamilton, I was only joking. Will you finish your toast and water and go to fucking sleep now?” They stared at each other for a good minute before he complied.

It was only after Thomas had made sure that he was at least in bed that he got on his phone. Thankfully, no new notifications. He ducked his head back into Alex’s room to tell him he was leaving. 

“Hey, Alex-” He appeared to be sleeping. His hair was now put in a ponytail, with much complaining from Alexander. His eyes were closed, but his mouth was open and drooling. “Oh I’ve gotta get a picture of this,” he muttered.

He snapped a picture before jotting down a note that said he had left. Most of the car ride home was spent trying to ignore thoughts of his… crush… on Hamilton.When he finally got home, he felt a buzz in his pocket.

00:02  
annoying: whered ypu go?  
jeffershit: look at your nightstand, idiot  
annoying: oh. gnight jeffershit  
annoying: thanks  
jeffershit: just dont wake me up again

He smiled and put his phone away. He could totally ignore his crush. Totally.

**Author's Note:**

> this is from my writing tumblr, which i barely use anymore whoops. still, you can check it out. @baguettewithham


End file.
